


The Brownies Of Redemption

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the one where Team Nice Dynamite is in the dog house, big time, and can only solve their problems with chocolate gooey deliciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brownies Of Redemption

**The Brownies Of Redemption**

**Rated: P-13 for Lovely Little Micool’s language. Nothing but some stupid flirting, blushing, and hand holding and some smooches ^-^**

**A/N: Michael and Lindsay broke up few days prior to when this takes place. NO GIRLFRIEND BASHING THO IF ANYTHING MICHAEL BASHING. LINDSAY ILY BBY. Also this starts out good but gets super cracky towards the end. Idek.**

 

In hindsight, Michael should’ve seen the inevitable coming. Barbara had all but slammed the door down upon purchasing the dress. Apparently the RWBY girls were going to be on a televised interview. Obviously, both she and Lindsay dashed to the nearest mall and bought the most expensive yellow and red dresses, courtesy of the Rooster Teeth credit card. Barbara was in the process of performing her own take on the catwalk as Lindsay stood smiling in the doorway at her friend’s antics. As Geoff and Ryan wolf whistled at the blonde, Gavin had strolled into the AH office, three Supersized Slurpees in hand.

Michael really should’ve seen it coming. It took nothing more than one Creeper scarf that had been lazily thrown to the floor to send the Brit flying into Barbara, all three of the cherry Slurpees along with him. The office froze, falling into a suffocating silence. Barbara ’s face contorted into a flash of emotions starting with confusion, anger, sadness, and finally despair as she burst into tears, running from the room, a trail of red syrup dripping behind her. Lindsay shot Michael a glare so cold it gave him the chills before dashing behind her friend.

“Barbs come back!” Michael heard his ex yell as all eyes fell on the fidgeting mess of Gavin in the center of the room. “I…”He started put closed his mouth, raking his fingers through his wild mop of hair. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Gavin’s eyes met his boss, and fell to his knees, and Geoff shrugged.

“You guys really are on a roll this week,” Geoff shook his head, returning to his desk, thanking God above that he wasn’t in trouble with Griffon this week...Or was he? Didn’t she ask him to clean the car? Or was that on TV? Snatching his cell phone, the man dashed from the room leaving Ryan alone with the troubled Team Nice Dynamite. Michael was crouching next to the slumped form of Gavin, trying to offer some sympathy, only to be drowned out by a series of loud Gavinly noises.

“Micool!” Gavin cried out, “We’re going to die…”

“I know buddy,” he agreed mournfully, shifting to sitting with his back rested against Ryan’s couch. “To be fair though, that was a complete accident”

“I doesn’t matter if it was an accident or on bloody purpose, Barbara’s crying! She never cries.” Gavin dropped his head to his best friend’s shoulder. Michael’s breath hitched only slightly, but he decided that now was definitely not the time and groaned loudly.

“We have to do something Gav.” Michael’s hands fell to his lap as he racked his brain for something, anything they could do to fix the messy situation. “This bullshit’s getting a little out of hand don’t you think?”

“Why is everyone crying so much lately?” Gavin grumbled.

“It might have something to do with you two bulldozing Lindsay and Barbara’s feelings, dumbasses,” Ryan reminded them, causing both lads to let out a wail of frustration.

“I GOT AN IDEA!” Gavin rose to his feet some time later, grabbing Michael’s hands (which may or may not have made him blush, shut the fuck up of course it didn’t) and pulling him up as well. Gavin (who was still holding his hand, Michael noticed with delight) dragged him out to the parking lot, shoving the ginger into the driver’s seat of Michael’s car. Gavin dashed around to the passenger seat, sliding in, and banging his forehead on the car door. Michael erupted in laughter as they drove a little faster than legal to the Ramsey/Free household, praying that Griffon wasn’t home. And for the first time in a week, luck was on Team Nice Dynamite’s side; the house was vacant. Gavin exploded from the car, and ran to the front door, leaving it wide open as Michael parked. When Michael eventually made his way into the house, he found Gavin on the kitchen floor, a large array of spices surrounding him as he dug through a cabinet. Yelling in victory, he pulled out a small book covered in dust.

“What’s that?” Michael asked, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose as he struggled to read the small, cursive font.

“Some cookbook that Millie got for her birthday when she was, like, five!” Gavin’s voice was unnecessarily loud for someone who standing in front of Michael, but that was okay. Michael could deal with Gavin screaming; Gavin licking his lips as he flipped through the pages of the child’s book was another thing.

“So do we make The Cake of Empowerment or Brownies of Redemption?” Gavin asked, snapping Michael’s attention from those gorgeous lips to his equally gorgeous eyes.

“What the hell is the Cake of Empowerment?” Michael asked, laughing as he plucked the recipe book from Gavin’s hands. It was superhero themed and had all really theatrical names and pictures of “mighty” muffins with capes. Michael flipped back and forth from the cake to the brownies and decided that with their (very) limited skills of baking, brownies would be the safest way to go. Michael read the ingredients aloud as Gavin dashed about the kitchen, nearly knocking over the trashcan.

It took nearly twenty minutes and one very long discussion about how baking soda and baking powder are, in fact, two very different things, to begin the baking. Gavin insisted on cracking the eggs, and Michael was hopping back and forth on his two feet as he watched his friend’s eyebrows furrowed with concentration. “And a one, and a two, and a THREEEEE!” Gavin smashed the egg on the edge of the bowl, the yolk plopping out onto the counter. Gavin dropped to the floor in defeat and let Michael take control. The rest of the process went a lot like that, Gavin trying and failing, and Michael recovering what he could from the mess Gavin had made. By the end of the process, the lads had a bowl of seemingly nonpoisonous and semi-normal tasting brownie mix.

As Gavin held the bowl, Michael scraped the batter into the pan, their fingers momentarily brushing against each other. Michael looked at Gavin who had the stupidest grin Michael had ever seen on his face. Michael muttered, “Fucking idiot,” under his breath to take away from the stupid blush that just wouldn’t cease.

“Micool, do you have sunburn?” Gavin giggled, poking Michael’s cheek which was now even redder, if that was humanly possible.

“Yes, now shut the fuck up.” Michael whipped around, quickly placing the pan on the top row of the oven.

“You didn’t have a sunburn just a few minutes ago,” Gavin sang, snickering as Michael nearly broke the buttons of the oven with the sheer force.

“Well now I do.” Michael busied himself with cleaning the counter so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with the Brit. Gavin had recently found out that Michael was a blusher, thus deciding his new favorite pastime was embarrassing the ginger.

“But Micool, we’re not even-” Gavin started but was cut off as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He let out a series of screams and laughs that made Michael’s stomach twist and turn in a way that made him feel like he wanted to throw up. They rolled around on the floor, trashing wildly as they screamed and laughed. Eventually, Michael pinned Gavin to the floor, both dizzy from laughing so hard. The two just stood still, Michael’s hands firm on Gavin’s shoulders as their breathing returned to a normal rate.

“Uh Michael,” Gavin called after a while. “What?” “I can’t feel my arms,” Gavin laughed as Michael quickly rolled off of Gavin onto the floor besides him. “Thanks lad.”

“Sure.” Michael buried his head into his arms, fully aware he looked like a little school girl getting all flustered around the quarterback but he didn’t give a fuck. They both lay in a comfortable silence until Gavin’s hyperactivity got the best of him. They ran to Gavin’s room, nearly breaking the bed as they plunged into the mess of sheets and blankets. Gavin quickly opened his laptop and began playing some good 'ole MLP. The two were quickly absorbed into a world of ponies and friendship and slowly began to fall asleep.

***

“And that should do it.” Geoff placed the fire extinguisher down on the counter, slumping into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. “Oh and just so you know, I’m not cleaning this shit up.” The gamer playfully ruffled Gavin’s hair, too drunk to care that the lads nearly burnt his house down.

“How did you sleep through that Michael?” Gavin yelled, laughter threatening to spill from his lips.

“What the fuck are you talking about Gavin? You’re the one who should’ve kept watch! And who the hell builds a fortress of soft blankets and shit with brownies in the oven. OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO FALL ASLEEP!” Michael plopped down into the chair next to his boss.

“Yeah well…” Gavin struggled to come up with a reply and just opted for a high pitched whined. “What are we going to do now?” The lads fell into silence (minus Geoff’s rousing rendition of Silent Night) as they searched their minds for a substitute to the brownies.

“What if we buy brownies and then like decorate them or something?” Michael asked after a while.

“Bloody brilliant Michael!” Gavin yelled, cutting Geoff off mid-Xmas Carol. This irritated the gamer immensely, causing him to angrily stumble out of the kitchen muttering about "stupid ass foreigners". Gavin once again pulled Michael to his feet, this time, pulling a bit too hard sending the redhead tumbling into Gavin’s chest. Gavin could hear the lad gasp but chose to ignore it.

He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face as Michael hesitantly wrapped his arms around his lanky form. Gavin returned the favor, tracing little figures on his friend’s back. Michael sighed contently, burying his head farther into the crook of Gavin’s neck. Neither lad was sure about exactly how much time they stood just wrapped up around each other but Gavin (as always) abruptly ended the embrace, dragging his boi to the car.

Michael was as quiet as a mouse during the entirety of the car ride, too flustered to speak. He basically just snuggled Gavin in the middle of his boss’s kitchen after nearly burning down said boss’s home. His life was weird. “MicOOL LOOK A BAKERY GO THERE! LOOK TURN! MICOOL!” Gavin nearly jumped out of the car upon seeing the small bakery.

They parked, purchased a personalized package of brownies with pink frosting spelling out the words, “SORRY FOR GAFFING UP YOUR DRESS. PLEASE DON’T MAIM US” written in pretty cursive. The look on the poor teenager doing the frosting was something that Michael truly hoped he never forgot. “Alright well that was a shit ton easier than going to fucking ShopRite **(AUTHOR’S NOTE: I LIVE IN NEW JERSEY I DON’T KNOW WHAT SUPERMARKETS Y’ALL SOUTHERNS USE SORRY)** and decorating the stupid brownies ourselves,” Michael announced as Gavin messed around with the radio.

“Your hair smells like coconut,” Gavin declared a few seconds later.

“What?” Michael asked, laughing silently to himself.

“Your hair smells like a hairy ball that resides in the tropics. Co-co-nuts,” Gavin stressed each syllable.

“…Thanks?” “I smelt it when we were hugging.” Gavin pulled his feet to his chest, tapping away on his iPhone.

“Oh.” And for the umpteenth time of that day, Michael’s face was soon covered in that incessant “sunburn" that just wouldn’t quit. “About that…” Michael started, sweat beginning to bead across his forehead.

“It was nice” Gavin smiled. Michael’s mouth opened and closed which reminded Gavin of a fish (FIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHHHH), causing the Brit to break out in a series of giggles.

“Michael why did you break up with Lindsay?” Gavin asked suddenly. Michael gulped, terrified of where Gavin was going with this.

“I told you already.” Michael’s voice shook slightly but hopefully Gavin didn’t notice.

“You said you lost the connection with her. How’d that happen?” Gavin glanced over at the fidgeting driver.

“It just did Gav,” Michael replied shortly.

“Why do I feel like there’s more to this?” Gavin wondered aloud, that stupid smile creeping its way back up.

“Gav…” Michael whined.

“And why is it that you’ve been acting so jumpy around me lately?” Gavin’s grin was smug and Michael had to fight the desire to smack him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael’s fingers were going white from his death grip on the wheel.

“And that hug, not saying I disliked it, but what brought it on?” Gavin placed a finger on his chin in a “thoughtful” look.

“GAVIN STOP!” Michael cried, pulling into the Rooster Teeth parking lot. Pulling into his space, he groaned loudly, dropping his head to the wheel. “You’re a fucking prick I hope you know that,” Michael muttered.

“I’m aware of that,” Gavin laughed. “I’m also aware of the crush you seem to have on me.” Michael screamed, and slammed his head onto the wheel, causing the horn to blare. Gavin erupted in laughter as he reached his hand across and placed it on the small of the ginger’s back. “Michael…” Michael refused to remove his head from the horn, too mortified to give a shit. “Michael,” Gavin called again, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“Gavin, what?” Michael cried miserably.

“I hope you know that I’ve I liked you since the day I met you,” Gavin admitted in a small voice.

“Bullshit,” Michael shook his head.

“Michael I’m serious!” Gavin grabbed Michael’s shirt collar and pulled the sulking ginger up.

“No you’re not. Look you’re smiling like a fucking idiot. You’re just trying to be sympathetic because I threw away one of the best girls on the face of the planet for a guy who doesn’t even like me back.” Michael was in the midst of the world’s biggest pity party when Gavin abruptly pulled him across the cup holders, crushing their lips together. The kiss was short, sloppy, and just a general train wreck but that didn’t stop Michael from squeaking out of pure happiness.

“Alright, now let’s go fix things with good ole Barbie.” Gavin jumped out of the car, brownies in hand.

“Since when do we call her Barbie?” Michael sighed.

***

All in all, the brownies were a huge success. It turned at that it was a _certain time of the month_ for Barbara which caused the explosions of tears earlier on. She simply returned the dress, and got a new one, no charge. Barbara had actually spent the whole day being a nervous wreck over the thought that she scared her dear Gavino. After devouring the brownies with his blonde bestie, Gavin promptly dragged her to the nearest private space, and shouted a bit. Barbara squealed in return and seconds later Michael received a text saying “Get it gurl ;) – Barbs” 

Lindsay walked in a few moments later, only to find herself face to face with the exact person she did not want to see. Michael waved weakly, calling her over to the table where he was sitting. “So let me guess, you’re gonna pitch me your reasoning for why you’re not in fact an asshole?” She wondered glumly.

“No. I know I’m a total asshole, but I just wanted to let you know that it really had nothing to do with you. I just kinda well…” Michael scratched behind his neck trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. As if on cue, Gavin skipped in, all smiles, and leaned down, giving Michael a quick peck on the cheek. Lindsay tilted her head in confusion as her mind hastily tried to process the information. “I just sort’ve…” Michael made some useless gesture with his hands towards Gavin.

Lindsay stood abruptly, spinning on her heels, red hair flicking behind her. She strode out of the room, stopping at the doorway to call over her shoulder, “I’m still mad at you, but I ship it”. Gavin screeched a victory screech and tackled his boi to the ground, smothering him kisses.

END.


End file.
